


You're my sunshine

by Maeve_Lynn



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Best Friends, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_Lynn/pseuds/Maeve_Lynn
Summary: Halt is not sure what to do; he has feelings for Lady Pauline, yet someone else also makes his heart skips a beat and now he wonders what he should do.
Relationships: Crowley Meratyn/Halt O'Carrick
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Ranger's Apprentice Summer Fluff 5K





	You're my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thursday11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursday11/gifts).



> Hey Thurs,  
> You're a sunshine as well and I hope you'll enjoy this story with Cralt
> 
> Mel

It was evening and the sun sank away behind the trees. A delicious scent spread around and everyone knew what that meant: dinner would be served soon. Lewin, Samdash and two apprentices were in charge that evening and, as soon as the stomachs could be filled, the two teenagers rang the bell. Immediately, heads jerked up and the sound of wooden plates and cutlery could be heard. Everyone hurried to the tables, claiming a place to sit and placed their wooden cup down, initials engraved in them. The apprentices were sitting together, close to the fireplace on which the food was cooked.

Once everyone had chosen a seat, they walked to the four men, forming a neat line.

As Commandant, Crowley could’ve claimed to get his dinner first, but he didn’t. Even though he had the highest rank in the Corps, he surely wasn’t a type of preaching that around. He highly valued the opinions and thoughts of the others and, he thought, while walking slowly forward, Rangers barely cared about ranks.

But there was another reason why he didn’t want to get his dinner as first; Crowley just _had to tease_ his friend, who was walking in front of him.

They were standing in a line, waiting for their turn to get their plates filled. It was almost Halt’s turn and his red-haired friend was slowly reaching out his hand, ready to grab away the Hibernian man’s favourite food.

Finally, it was his turn and he licked his lips when his favourite dish was served on his plate. He was looking forward to sit down and eat it, not feeling the approaching danger.

As soon as the meat touched Halt’s plate, a hand shot forward, grabbing the food away. Halt knew who it was and pushed his plate into the hands of Lewin, who had just handed the food out.

The Commandant ran away, followed by an angry Ranger.

“Meratyn! Give that leg back!” the short, black-haired man shouted, running after the other man, who was only laughing.

“You can have it back… after I finish it!” As he was saying that, Crowley hastily ate the chicken meat and soon, only a bone was left. He threw it behind him and that only made Halt more furious. What he yelled wasn’t understandable, being it in Hibernian, but the other Rangers were laughing out loud, some even falling on the ground, watching the comic scene. Halt and Crowley were the youngest, full fledged Rangers and, according to some, a handful to control.

As the two young men ran into the forest, the others focussed on the dinner again, making sure to leave something behind for their colleagues.

“Meratyn! Come here, now!” Halt’s irritated voice filled the silent forest. He couldn’t see the other man, but he would get him, and Crowley would regret he took his chicken leg away! The young Ranger walked around in silent and paid attention to his surroundings. However, he couldn’t find the thieve.

Irritated and annoyed, he walked back to the Gathering ground. He only needed to walk a few more meters, when he finally saw what he was looking for. There, on his left, was Crowley, waving with that damned smile on his face.

“What is it, little man? Still angry because someone ate your beloved chicken leg?”

To make it even worse, he started to whistle. And not just some melody, no, it was the melody of….

Did he first feel annoyed, now he could only feel anger in him. Halt spurted after Crowley, making him run away further from the other Rangers and deeper into the forest. Halt trailed after him, but couldn’t help but to feel a bit scared. He hadn’t been in this part before, he should….

At that moment, someone bumped into him, making him fall on the ground and rolling for a couple of meters. When they stopped, he was laying on his back and felt some pressure on his belly. Shaking his head, he saw the face of Crowley, smirking. The bastard was sitting on him!

Halt tried to wriggle himself out of the situation, but Crowley had other ideas. He knew that the man beneath him was ticklish, especially under his chin. He reached out his hand and scratched the struggling Ranger.

“No, quit that! I mean it!” Halt responded, not liking it at all that his friend teased him like that. The smile only spread further and Crowley bent closer.

“And what are going to do about that, Halt?”

The way he said it, made Halt’s heart skip a bit. He stopped protesting and let his Commandant tickle him. Seeing that Halt no longer fought back, the redhead straightened himself and looked down, still scratching the bearded skin. Halt couldn’t help but to close his eyes and enjoy the feeling.

“My, my, seems like someone enjoys this a lot…”

Crowley’s sudden voice, low and mysterious, next to his ear, made the Hibernian man flinch his head to his left and…

He stared at the hazel eyes in front of him, but his attention was caught by something else.

A sudden feeling made its way up and, he didn’t know _why_ , but Halt just felt the sudden need to taste the Ranger’s lips.

However, a small voice called him back, saying that he felt the same way for Lady Pauline. He couldn’t like both, right?

In the dim light of the sun, Crowley could see the confusing on the other man’s face.

How often had he dreamed about kissing the grumbly man, only to be tortured by being so close to him, yet, being so far away.

The Commandant knew about Halt’s feelings for the elegant, smart and charming Courier; heck, he had felt the same for her! But he had pushed his feelings aside, not knowing that they would return in feelings for his best friend. He loved Halt, but couldn’t bring it up in himself to tell that secret. He was sure his friend would reject him and that their friendship would be broken. No, it was better to stay friends and keep his feelings controlled.

And just as he was thinking that, he lifted his head up, stood on his feet and reached out a hand to help Halt get back on his feet too. They wept the dust and grass off their uniform and looked at each other for a moment.

“Let’s go back, see if they left us something to eat,” Crowley said and Halt nodded in agreement. They walked back in silence, both thinking about the moment they almost kissed.

_They were laying on the ground, their heads close to each other. The feeling became stronger and he bent closer to touch the lips he so much wanted._

_“Crowley-“_

_The question from Halt was left in the air, as their breaths melted together and the surrounding become blurry. It didn’t matter, it didn’t matter at all. His stomach was full of butterflies and his head screamed only one thing._

_“I’m kissing him, I’m kissing my best friend…”_

_Beneath him, Halt didn’t know what to do, except just going with his feelings. He wrapped his arms around Crowley and…_

Sweating, Halt shot up in bed, heavily breathing. This was madness, it couldn’t be something else! He tried to calm down and looked around. He was in his bedroom, in his cabin in the forest of Redmont. He had been home from the Gathering for almost a week now, but so far, the only thing he dreamed and thought of, was that he almost kissed Crowley. At that moment, he almost listened to his body, _almost_.

Sighing, he rubbed his temples and swung his feet out of the bed, letting them touch the wooden floor. He had to think of a solution, because this couldn’t go on forever!

Halt was still new to the rules and laws of Araluen, but he was sure that two men weren’t…

 _No, no, no!_ He shook his head, trying to get the thought out of it.

He stood up, dressed himself and prepared to meet the Baron within some time.

 _And Lady Pauline_ , a little voice said, the same one who had stopped him from kissing Crowley.

Up in the north, a certain Ranger was having the same problems, although he didn’t mind it that much. As he was writing some papers, he let his thoughts driven him away, until the point he laid his quill down, got up from his chair and walked to the window, looking at the beautiful surroundings around Castle Araluen.

“How much I wished you were still here,” he whispered to himself, thinking back of the moment he and Halt were still sharing the apartment. It had been already a few months since Halt was assigned to Redmont Fief, yet he still missed his presence every day.

A soft knock on the door made its way through the cloud of thoughts and Crowley turned around, walking to the door to open it. A servant stood on the other side, handing him a letter.

He thanked the man and closed the door, while opening the envelop with a small knife. He already knew who sent it; there was only one Ranger with that handwriting in the kingdom.

The Ranger Commandant sat down and read what was written on the paper. Halt said he had finished the report about some of Morgarath’s men, but rather than sending it, he would bring it to Araluen himself. Crowley frowned. Why on Earth would his friend do that? It would take him at least a couple of days to go north!

Tapping his hand with the letter, he sat down and laid it aside. He knew there was another reason why Halt wanted to bring it and he was damn sure it had to do with what happened at the Gathering.

“Halt?”

As the Ranger was making his way out of the Baron’s office, he heard someone calling him. And not just anyone. He stopped and turned around to see who it was, but he already knew.

There, a little bit further away in the corridor, was a young woman standing, wearing a white dress with a blue cape around her shoulders, hold together with a silver bay leaf; symbol of the Diplomatic Service. As she walked towards him, he felt how his heartbeat raised and his throat became dry. Halt took a deep breath, swallowed and smiled the moment she was standing next to him. Lady Pauline was a charm to see, Halt realised, as he looked up to look her in the eyes. The sun shone through the window and the Courier looked outside.

“The weather is beautiful today. Perfect for a walk, don’t you think?”

Halt, taking up the hint, followed her outside, to the gardens.

“I heard you will go to Castle Araluen within some days,” Pauline started the conversation, to which Halt nodded.

“Yes, I will,” he replied, his accent stronger than he wanted. He wished he wouldn’t be so nervous around her. In an effort to calm down, he shifted his gaze around, looking at the flowers and enjoying the sight.

At the same time, Pauline wasn’t sure what was going on with her. She was never nervous, or at least, if she was, she knew what to do. But this… this was new to her. She didn’t know why, but she liked that Ranger next to her. He might be grumpy and cold on the outside, she had already seen that wasn’t how he was on the inside.

She took a breath, calming her heart down and turned her attention to Halt again.

“I was wondering…”

The words made Halt curious, sensing she wanted to ask him something important.

“Yes, what is it Lady Pauline?” he asked her, his dark eyes focussed on her blue eyes.

“I need to send a report to the Courier of Araluen Fief and I was wondering if you could take it with you when you go to visit Crowley.”

She hadn’t finished her words, or saw a genuine smile appearing on the short man’s face.

“Of course I can do that, Lady Pauline.”

His cheeks, already slightly reddened, turned bright red as the Courier bent forward to give him a quick kiss on his right cheek.

“I knew I could count on you,” she whispered, leaving him behind as she walked back to the castle, where another meeting waited for her.

_I knew I could count on you_

The words repeated themselves over and over again, making his head spin around. The spot where Pauline had kissed him was still feelable.

 _My, my, someone’s in looooooove,_ a voice said beneath him.

“Not true, I’m not!” Halt protested. He could hear how Abelard snorted.

 _Yeah, right, then I’m a fancy, black battlehorse from Redmont. Get real, young man,_ the horse neighed and, although Halt opened his mouth to say something, he couldn’t.

Not because he didn’t had an answer, but because it started to storm.

“Blasted Araluen weather!” he cursed, and looked for a place to hide, yet all he saw were trees. He tapped the flanks of his four-legged friend and encouraged him into galloping. The sky became darker and darker, lighting enlightening the night like sky and the thunders coming closer and closer. Halt counted the seconds, to know how far away the storm was and realized it came closer and closer.

The two of them rode over the main rode, in the middle, as the Ranger was scared that a tree would be struck by the lightning and fell on them. And just as he thought that, an enormous ‘bang’ could be heard behind him.

“Allez!” Halt said, making Abelard go faster than ever before. Raindrops fell down and soon, it rained cats and dogs, making the Ranger wet to the bone.

 _Oh shut up you, I’m even more wet!_ Abelard remarked, but Halt could hear he wasn’t fond of the situation at all. _We need to get out of the forest, I have the feeling that-_

He couldn’t finish his sentence as on their right a tree was hit, making the horse stop and jumping aside, away from the danger. Halt hadn’t heard anything like that before and his ears felt as if they were bleeding; the sound was tremendously loud.

He felt dizzy and fell forward on horse’s neck.

“Le do thoil, Abelard,” he whispered, before falling away in a black hole.

In the castle, Crowley was pacing like madness. He had heard the thunderstorm approaching a couple of minutes ago, but he got quite a scare when he heard how, not long after each other, two lightnings hit the ground, making the surrounding trembling. To make things even worse, the storm was coming from Redmont, meaning that his friend would be in it.

The Ranger Commandant didn’t like thunderstorms, not after a traumatizing moment in his youth.

After another loud thunder, he threw his fear aside and took his cloak while hurrying to the stables. “Crowley!”

A bit irritated he looked over his shoulder, seeing the King walking to him.

“I don’t care what the reason is, but you’ll stay inside! And that’s an order!” he added, noticing how his Ranger opened his mouth to protest.

“But Sire, Halt’s outside! And the storm comes from Redmont! What if something happened with him?” Duncan couldn’t deny he heard the fear in Crowley’s voice.

“Fine, but I’ll go with you!”

Knowing he couldn’t bring his friend on other thoughts, the redhead nodded and ran outside, being surprised by how much rain was falling down. He could barely see further than five meters and wished that Halt would be near.

“Sire! Ranger Crowley!”

The two men were alarmed by a guard standing at the battlements, pointing in the distance. “I’m not sure, but it looks like… a Ranger!” he said, seeing the cloak waving around the lonely figure.

“Open the gate!” Duncan shouted and immediately, a couple of guards hurried to carry the order out. Together, they used the wheel to get the heavy, iron gate up and secured it, making sure it wouldn’t fall down on the little horse.

“Easy boy, easy,” Crowley said, taking over the reins and calming the horse down. He saw the fear in Abelard’s eyes and how it was shaking.

“Bring him inside the stable and let a vet check up on him,” he said to Farrel, who happened to be there as well. The Ranger nodded and took over the reins of his friend. Crowley walked up to Halt, gently nudging his shoulder. “Halt?”

The rain was still falling down, making them even more wet than they already were, but because of the thunder they could barely hear each other.

Duncan laid an arm on Crowley’s shoulder. “We need to go inside, now!”

Gently, the red-haired Ranger took his friend on his shoulders, helped by the King and hurried inside, to the infirmary.

“Hold on buddy, you’ll be alright,” Crowley said, yet Halt was unconscious and didn’t hear or feel anything.

The storm was still going on, but inside, it was safe. And, Crowley thought happily, it was _warm_. He was sitting in front of the fireplace, in his living room. The healer checked up on him, but saw he was only cold and advised he would get some dry and warm clothes, sit in front of the fireplace and warm up in that way.

And that was exactly what he was doing. With a cup of coffee, of course, he smirked.

Halt was still at the infirmary wing, but Crowley had promised himself to-

All of sudden, his door was opened and, after looking up and recognising who it was, the Ranger jumped up from his place, running to support the men.

“What on Earth is he doing here, Farrel?!” Crowley exclaimed, horror visible on his face, as Halt sank to the floor, shivering and cold to the bone.

“That idiot woke up and walked away. I found him in the corridor when I headed to you, to inform you about Abelard,” Farrel explained, helping his boss to bring Halt to his old bedroom.

Once there, Crowley took off his wet clothes and dried him with a towel, while Farrel reached out for the Redmont Ranger’s saddle bag and handed night clothes to his red-haired friend.

“You said something about Abelard?” Crowley demanded, moving his gaze for a moment to Farrel, who was leaning against the desk.

“Yes, he’s fine. In shock because of the lightning that hit the trees, but aside from that, he’s okay.” He saw how Halt was now dressed up and under the blankets.

“I will go to the healer and tell he’s here. Take care of him,” he added, before leaving the two.

Crowley was sitting on the bed and looked briefly up.

“Thank you Farrel, for helping out. Make sure you’ll look after yourself too.”

A soft noise reached his ears and he raised his hands to cover them. Oh, how much his ears hurt from that sound of the thunder. As realisation fell down, he felt how his head was on a pillow and that a blanket covered his body.

He shivered; it was cold, very cold. So cold, that his teeth started to chatter. In an attempt to become warm again, the man curled himself up, however, his body began to tremble.

His eyes were still shut, but he could feel someone was coming closer. An ice cold hand was laid on his forehead, but only for a second. The person whistled.

“My, Halt, you have a serious fever!”

“He does?” another person asked and, vaguely, Halt remembered that the voice belonged to a Ranger, but he was too sick to remember the name.

“Well, it’s not that strange, I mean…”

The voice disappeared to the background as Halt fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Crowley hadn’t left his side, not even to eat or sleep. It was already the next day, when Halt’s eyes fluttered to the whispering voices. He was sick and not just a bit, Crowley saw. Sweat drops glistered on his friend’s head, making his hair stuck together. He was trembling, coughing and restless. It didn’t matter how many blankets were on him; he was still too cold.

For a moment, the taller Ranger had thought of bringing him downstairs, but that would be too dangerous. Halt needed rest, a lot of rest. Besides, it wasn’t the first time one of them got sick. Crowley could take care of him.

“C-Crows?”

A soft, barely hearable sound filled the silent room. Quickly, the man bent closer to Halt, taking his hand in his and brushing some hair out of his face.

“Yes, I’m here Halt,” he replied, his voice soft and caring.

“Whe-where am I?” Halt had opened his eyes and glanced up, but had a hard time to focus on the real Crowley, since he saw at least four of them.

“You’re in your bedroom, silly.”

“My… my bedroom? In Redmont?” Halt asked to whomever was the real one.

“No, in your old one, in Castle Araluen.”

As if he was struck by lightning, Halt shot up in bed, scanning the room with a bewildered look in his eyes. Wait, if he was here, then where was…

“Abelard! I need to get to him, he needs me!”

He pushed the blankets of him and was on his way out of bed, but two hands stopped him.

Looking at his right, he saw they belonged to Crowley.

“Let… let me go. I-I n-need…”

In the effort to get to his horse, he had wasted his last energy and let himself be pushed back into the bed. The redhead friendly forced him to lay down and tucked him in.

“Sleep, Halt,” he whispered, as he closed Halt’s eyes and watched as the normally grizzly Ranger’s head tilted to his right.

Crowley was walking in the garden, not paying attention to the glances of the men and women around him. It was an odd sight, seeing the young Ranger Commandant walking around with a basket in his hand, gathering different flowers. As most, or actually, all the other Rangers, he liked to have some colour in his apartment.

Satisfied with the now filled basket, he returned home.

Once there, he made some bouquets and replaced the old ones with the new ones. He also had made a bouquet for Halt’s room, but he knew that his friend was still sleeping. Halt was doing much better already, but still needed his rest.

“Guess I’ll take that bath now then,” Crowley muttered to himself.

Halt heard how the redhead entered the apartment, but he didn’t want to get up. He was still sick and wanted nothing else than sleeping. He also knew that his friend had gone outside to gather some flowers. He looked at the ones in his room. They were dead and he was sure that Crowley would replace them as last.

Another sound was add and the Hibernian Ranger could hear how his friend was now taking a bath. He closed his eyes and imagined how it would be, if the two of them…

_No, no, no. Quit it, Halt!_

He shook his head, trying to get the image out of it. However, it returned and stayed in his head, but disappeared when he heard a knock and a soft voice calling, “Halt? Are you awake?”

Halt sat up straight before responding.

“Yes, you can come in Crows.”

Crowley entered the room with dripping wet hair and… shirtless. Halt’s eyes were draught to it and a little blush appeared on his cheeks as he noticed how well looking the Commandant was.

“Enjoying the view?” Crowley teased him, knowing very well that this was the reaction he would get from Halt. Actually, he did it on purpose. He knew how Halt struggled with his feelings for both Pauline and him, but he would never leave a moment pass by to pull Halt’s leg. He came closer and was now standing in front of the young man, giving him the time to look.

“This… this is mean Crows,” Halt responded, stuttering as he struggled to let his eyes meet Crowley’s.

“Really? How can this be mean? Can you explain that to me, please?”

He didn’t give Halt time to reply, as he gave his comb to Halt and sat down, back to him.

“While you respond, you won’t mind to do my hair, do you?”

Halt shoved a little bit back up to let Crowley sit and then stared at the man’s back. He was glad the redhead couldn’t see his face, which was now all red.

The younger man took a deep breath, hoping to calm his racing heart beat and took the comb in his right hand. Hesitantly, he reached out his hands to take some hair and brush it. He didn’t know why, but he had never had problems with that. How often hadn’t he brushed his friend’s hair before? But all those times, he hadn’t felt anything like the feelings he had now.

“Will I get an explanation?” Crowley asked for the second time. He was a bit surprised by his own action, knowing very well that it was teasing and, he now thought, a bit too much for Halt. The Hibernian Ranger was young and already in love with Lady Pauline.

Maybe, Crowley thought, I shouldn’t have done this.

He was ready to stand up and leave, but a hand on his shoulder made him stop.

“Don’t go, I’m not done yet!”

Halt had combed his hair and now walked to the living room, leaving a curious Crowley behind. “What are you going to do?” he asked under his breath.

A few seconds later, Halt returned with some flowers in his hands; daisies, Crowley saw as he was now closer.

“Sit still,” was all what Halt said, before taking strands of hair and braiding it in a nice way. Once done, he placed the daisies in the braided hair, on the left side of Crowley’s head.

“Now I’m done,” Halt said, suppressing a yawn.

Crowley didn’t know how to reply, yet he did turn around. Only to see a very tired Halt.

“You should get to bed, get some-“

His voice was cut off as he saw the look in Halt’s eyes.

He didn’t know why, but all of sudden, his hands went to Crowley’s head, grabbing him by the sides, pulling him closer. They were mere centimetres from each other and Halt couldn’t resist himself any longer. He closed the distance by placing his lips on Crowley’s and kissed him, his cheeks now bright red.

Crowley didn’t know what was happening. How often hadn’t he dreamed that he and Halt kissed and now?

He closed his eyes, shoved closer to Halt and laid his arms around the man.

After a couple of minutes, they broke apart, both catching their breaths and looking at the other one.

Halt, clearly confused by what he had done, covered his face, ashamed that he kissed his best friend. _And the Commandant,_ a little voice said to him.

“I… I think I will go to sleep,” he announced, turning around and laying on his right side, back to Crowley.

Crowley, still processing the kiss, looked at him with a soft smile. He’s such a cutie when he’s ashamed, he thought.

He laid down on his right side as well, but sat half straight, leaning on his elbow. With his left hand, he gently nudged Halt.

“Buddy, don’t be ashamed. It’s okay,” he started, but he got a different answer than he had thought.

“No, it’s not! I’m in love with Lady Pauline, yet I kissed you; it’s clearly not okay!”

“Are you saying I’m a bad kisser?” he asked with a played sad voice.

Immediately, Halt turned around.

“No, I’m not saying that, just…”

He fell silent as he saw the grin on Crowley’s face.

The red-haired Ranger pulled him into a hug, letting him lay on his chest. Halt’s face became even more red, but he didn’t mind anymore. If Crowley was all okay with it, then why he not?

“You’re young Halt, and feelings like these are okay. And you don’t need to decide if you want to stay with Pauline or with me; at least, not now. With time, you’ll know to whom your heart belongs.”

The silence that followed was not an awkward one, rather a comfortable one. Halt laid on Crowley’s chest, listening to his heart beat. It was calm and it helped him to calm down as well. He thought about Crowley’s words and came to terms that he was right. He was indeed young and having feelings for both Lady Pauline and Crowley wasn’t strange, now he thought of it. He liked them both a lot, but right now, being with his friend, was what he wanted the most. He loved Lady Pauline, but the strong feeling he felt now, hadn’t been present when he was with her.

Thinking about it now, was too much for him. He yawned and snuggled into Crowley’s arms, finding a nice position to sleep.

Crowley held him in his arms until he fell asleep, his breathing steady and calm. He stroked Halt’s back and ran his fingers through the black hair.

Crowley didn’t know how long it would last, but he would enjoy every single moment with Halt. He could say that he loved the grumpy man, no matter what.

“I love you Halt,” he said.

He hadn’t expected to hear an answer, but Halt had heard him.

“And I love you too,” he mumbled, half asleep.

Crowley smiled and planted a kiss on the black hair.

“You’re my sunshine”, he whispered in Halt’s ear.


End file.
